


Mafia Madness

by Natsugirl48



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lots of Cursing, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsugirl48/pseuds/Natsugirl48
Summary: Levi x Reader)Levi Ackerman is the leader of the Ackermans, an elite mafia the world fears to acknowledge. Yet, even he didn't see himself getting kidnapped by a bold woman asking for his affections.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 1





	Mafia Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Levi before so hopefully he's not too OOC.

Music played all throughout the gala. Women were in beautiful dresses that matched their masks, while the men wore suits and ties. Everyone's face from the staff to the guests were covered. A voice loudly groaned above the music and all the distant chatter.

"Why must I be here father?" You asked with an annoyed face.  
"I'm almost 10, I shouldn't be dancing, I need to be training more."

Your father laughed and patted your shoulder. "But you look so cute in that dress."

You were wearing a long gown that was a dark blood red, with a black under. It matched your white mask that was speckled with feathers. You had to admit it to yourself you looked pretty hot in this outfit. Shaking your head you give your father a semi playful glare. 

"Don't distract me from the point." You gently hold the hand on your shoulder. "Father yo-"

You were cut off by your father dragging you to the dance floor.  
"My child please, all that would make me happy is for you to find a nice husband or wife and to have cute little family."  
He spun you and watched as you quickly accumulated yourself to the type of waltz it was. 

Vietnamese

Lots of spinning involved. You giggled as your father managed to mess up a few of the steps. Once the dance was over you both returned to your table as did everyone else. Silence overcame the room as everyone's eye's faced to the front of the room. 

A stage stood in all it's glory. A red curtain shielded some of the stages secrets from the crowd making them even more curious to what or who lied behind it. Your father leaned towards you a little to whisper in your ear.

"Do you remember what family invited us to this gala?"

You looked back at your father with an irked eyebrow. "Of course I do, the Ackermans."

"Good, why do you think they hosted this ball?"

You scoffed a little. "To show off father. Isn't it obvious?"

Your father shook his head a little. "Try to read between the lines. The most powerful mafia family invites others into their home, to a party, to do what?"

Your eyes widened as you finally understood. "They're scoping us out. Seeing which families are still strong and those who are weak."  
You look at your father with confusion.  
"Why are we hear then? We're quite strong, financially and physically."

"Well, it'd be rude to decline an invitation to a party wouldn't it be?"

You rolled your eyes at your father's silly response. Though you probably already knew why he would want to come here at all. Free food.  
All of a sudden the lights dimmed and a spotlight was shined on the middle of the stage. A beautiful woman in a purple dress stepped out.

"Hello all. I hope you've been enjoying the party so far, but now its time for the main event."

The curtains opened to reveal 2 men and 1 woman tied to a pole fairly beaten and full of bruises. Gasps were heard throughout the crowd. The woman walked in front of each individual and explained that they were all part of 3 different families. They were trying to rob the home and kill the heir to the Ackerman family. Under the distraction of the party going on. 

"While some of you were enjoying your night my son caught those who were going to kill him."  
A young boy about your age stepped out onto the stage. He had his arms crossed and looked pissed. You noticed he had a little blood on his shoes.  
"Don't worry only those responsible shall be held accountable."  
As soon the woman said that a few men came and took the leaders of the 3 families behind the curtains. Their screams were stifled but no one expected to see them ever again. 

"Whoever is next in line for the family your time is now." The woman glared at the crowd.  
"Don't disappoint. Now enjoy your party." She turned to her child and told him something none of us could understand or hear but nevertheless the party did 'resume'. The tension in the air was thicker now. You sighed and looked at your father.

"When can we leave dad?"

"After this next song. Enjoy yourself while you can (Y/n), I'll be right here."

You smile at the man and walk to the dance floor. Might as well do what he says, you think.

You make sure your mask is tight on your face and make your way to the drink table. You see the famous young Ackerman surrounded with girls. He had his arms crossed and a glare that could kill. You felt a little bad for him. He looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. Just like you.  
A string of curses went through your mind as you approached the surrounded boy. You quickly grab his arm and pull him to the dance floor. 

"H-hey you can't just take him!" One of the many girls cried. 

You ignored the whining child too focused on the task at hand. You let out a breathe of relief as you had reached the dance floor in one piece. 

"Glad we made it out of there." You said with a smile.

"I didn't ask for your help, commoner."

You furrowed your eyebrows at his response. "Excuse me?"

"Tsk" was his response as he spun you to the music. "I didn't need your help."

"Oh well, I got you out of it. You're welcome to leave and go back to the circle of children, Mr. Ackerman." You stepped in sync with him as you spoke. 

Levi didn't say anything and you both just continued to dance. He spun you, dipped, and lead the both of you in the dance. You were getting bored with his uniform and rule following moves. Once the song was over you bowed and smiled at the boy. 

"Thank you for the dance Mr. Ackerman." You begin to walk away when a hand grabs you. 

"Wait!" You turned to the boy. 

"Yes?"

"May I have one more dance?"

You thought about it for a little. "No."

Levi stared at you astonished at the denial. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

He was about to take you back to the dance floor when you hid both your hands behind your back. Slightly teasing him. He was chasing you a little bit until you suddenly stopped, allowing him to crash into your figure. You giggled at the boy. 

"I'll dance with you." You said while grabbing is hands. "If you let me lead."

Surprisingly, the boy did and you two danced for another few songs. 

"I must take my leave now, Mr. Ackerman. Thank you for the dance."

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"You can call me Levi. What's your name?" 

You put a finger to your mouth. "Its a secret" was the last thing you said to him before disappearing from the party.

(Y/n) suddenly woke up from her slumber. Her wrist cramped from leaning on it and falling asleep at her desk. "Why the hell did I dream about that." She said while getting up from her seat.

Taking a gun out from her drawer she smiled as she walked to the door. "Time to get to work."

This was 1200 words. That's crazy. I hope you enjoy this story. Welp wherever you are good morning or good night....PEACE OUT!!!!


End file.
